nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Upa
Upa (ウパ Upa), inmate number 58, is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga and anime. He is a former member of the Chinese MafiaNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 86 and an inmate of Nanba Prison, where he is held in cell eight of building five. Appearance JhFctim7cqc2.jpg|Full appearance Upa is thin and has a notably short stature, to the point that he could quite easily be mistaken for a child. He has white skin and gray eyes outlined with gray makeup. His hair is tea blue in color and has bangs that curl out to the sides, while the strands at the bottom curl in towards his neck. He bares red tattoos in the shape of angular spirals over his body; one on each cheek, and rows of them above and below each elbow and knee. He also sports a prominent stitched scar across the right side of his abdomen.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 Upa wears a navy blue inmates’ jumpsuit with short sleeves, fastened at the collar with a red ribbon. He also wears a blue and red Chinese cap, attached to which is a yellow talisman that hangs over his face and bares the Kanji for his ID number, which is written in red. He wears plain black shoes, and his ID‌ badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Upa is a rather serious person with a calm exterior, rarely showing much emotion. Like many residents of building five, he is shown to be prideful and has great self-confident in his abilities - he openly regards himself as a "gifted master" of qigong and refuses to share his techniques with those he does not deem talented enough, coming across as arrogant at times.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19 He is quite ambitious, prioritizing his goals above anything else and refusing to concede to anyone. Befitting of his prideful attitude, he is reluctant to admit being unable to do a task and cannot stand losing; he will instantly fly into a rage if he does so, exhibiting a child-like temper that differs from his mostly mature temperament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 50 As a person who is willing to work hard to achieve his goals, Upa has a low tolerance for lazy and frivolous people and is very impatient with them. He can be very forthright and often harsh to such people, often seen referring to his cellmate Qi as "scum" or "trash"; he is shown to be downright rude at times, not only to fellow inmates but even prison guards.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146.1 Despite this frequently cold and brusque attitude, Upa has proven that he is capable of showing compassion and concern towards others, as shown when he prioritized Nico's safety over his own during his battle with Hachiman.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 85 Background Upa was born in China to a family that specialized in Qigong techniques. Even among his clan, he was considered exceptionally powerful to the point that he was revered by the rest of his family as a special existence.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 One day, however, he was kidnapped by Hachiman's mafia who was forced to present his family with a false corpse to make it appear as if he was dead. Upa's organs were then sold to the black market for a large sum of money, causing him to become considerably ill and weak. He attempted to work for Hachiman in the hopes of buying them back, putting immense stress on his body in the process; though he received regular medicine from Qi, his health deteriorated faster than he could earn money and most of the staff were convinced that he would soon die. Knowing this, Qi eventually gave Upa some of his own organs, allowing him to regain health.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 Eventually, the mafia was disbanded due to the members' betrayal of the boss and Upa, along with the others, was sent to Shisen Prison in China. There, he lived in fear of Enki's harsh treatment of inmatesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 75 and was unknowingly put on a list for illegal organ trafficking.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 115 In such prison he met Samon Gokuu, who put him back into contact with his family; these actions caused Upa to gain respect for the officer. At an unknown point in time, he was transferred to Nanba Prison alongside Qi and Liang, where he began training under Samon.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 92 Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *His inmate number is written on the talisman on his forehead. *His likes are yogurt, anman, and talent. *His dislikes are slovenly people and deep fried foods. *His hobbies include morning tai chi and stamp collecting. * Upa's name is derived from the Mandarin words 五 w''ǔ, meaning "five", and 八 ''bā, ''meaning "eight", referencing his inmate number 58. ** Alternatively, his name may be taken from the form of yoga ''Isha Upa, or from Buddhist monk Upagupta. * Upa's character design is based on that of a Jiangshi, a vampire from Chinese mythology. * He is perhaps the shortest character in Nanbaka, even Tomato being taller than him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5 Category:Cell 8